Golf is one of the most popular sports in the world. One of the most important aspects of golf is accurate putting, which can significantly improve a golfer's score and handicap. A number of factors have to be assessed and taken into consideration before attempting a putt. These include course conditions such as the speed, the degree, and shape of any slopes between the hole and the ball, and the distance and bearing of the hole from the ball. Furthermore, many individual players have poor fundamental putting mechanics. Poor mechanics may alter the travel path and face angle of the putter head relative to an intended path, which may negatively affect the impact between the putter head and the golf ball resulting in poorly hit putts. Therefore, accurate putting requires a considerable amount of practice.
While putting may be practiced at training facilities proximate a golf course, for convenience many golfers also utilize practice tools at home. For example, indoor putting greens may permit an amateur golfer to practice putting on the floor of their home while watching golf on television, or if weather conditions prevent the use of an outdoor facility. While indoor putting surfaces may be convenient, many limit a golfer to practicing a single type of putt such a as a flat or straight putt. However, very few home training aids are also designed to accurately simulate a variety of sloping or breaking putts from a number of different angles.